Chess Pieces
by Yuki6
Summary: Ron/Hermoine fic. Fluffy, romantic...if only those two would stop being so stubborn.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chess Pieces

Rated PG 13

Disclaimer: These characters are from JK Rowling. Yadda yadda yadda. 

****

CHAPTER I  
  
  
  
Ron chewed his sugar quill that he had bought from Zonko's, a store from Hogsmeade with uneasiness.   
  
_Damn you Snape. What kind of teacher gives homework due the night before winter vacation? Honestly, **three** rolls of parchment about truth potions? What is there to write? They make the drinker tell the truth! It's **that** simple. Really..._  
  
Hermoine looked up from her rather thick book about vampires to glance over at Ron, who was chewing on his pearly quill intensely. Sighing, Hermoine closed her book quietly and set it aside.  
  
"Ron, do you need some help?" Hermoine asked cheerfully, peering over his left shoulder.   
  
Ron slammed down his sugar quill with frustration. "No, Hermoine. I dont. I've been sitting here for hours with one line for my essay. Of _course _I dont need any help!" He shot back viciously, his words dripping with sarcasm. He picked up his sugar quill again and entered it in his mouth, returning to the books.  
  
"Wha-Whats your problem!?" Hermoine shrieked, startled. "My intentions were to _help_ you Ron. You dont have to throw a fit at me!"   
  
Ron clenched his fist in annoyance and stood up, placing his hands against the table with such force that the two were recieving looks from other Gryffindors. "OK. FINE THEN! WELL I SAID I DIDNT WANT ANY HELP!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Giving Ron one last glare, Hermoine turned on her heel and stomped upstairs to the girls dormintory. Ron slumped down into his chair, his hand rubbing his temples fiercely. "Oy, Hermoine..."  
  
Fred and George entered right on cue as Hermoine slammed the door to her sleeping quarters. Wincing, the twins sat on either side of Ron. "Whassamatter Ron?" asked George.  
  
"Go away." Ron said, now breaking his quill in little jagged pieces.   
  
"Why Ron," Fred said, in a mock hurt voice. "I'm so hurt."  
  
"Yea, maybe thats how you got whoever that was upstairs to slam the door." George added.  
  
Ron looked completely furious. "Why do you always blame me? It was Hermoine's fault and its not my problem that she's a complete know-it-all!"  
  
Fred and George exchanged fake sympathetic looks. "Ok Ron, we wont blame you for what you really did." Fred said, before taking a slip of paper out of his robes. "By the way, Madam Pomphrey wanted to give you and Hermoine this. Basically, she just wants you to know that Harry's fine and she doesnt want you two pacing outside of the hospital wing everyday."  
  
Ron took the slip of paper with Harry's conditions written on it and slipped it into his own robes. "Okay, _now_ will you leave me alone?!"   
  
Taken back for a moment, George leaned in to add on Ron's pain. "But you have to tell Hermoine, she's probably _really_ worried."  
  
"Yea, she probably has a crush on Harry." Fred agreed.  
  
"She's been panicking about his health." George said.  
  
"Sorta like Mum does when we pull a prank--"  
  
Ron flushed angrily. "I GET THE POINT ALREADY!" With fury, Ron marched up the girls dormitory.  
  
Fred blinked. "Wait...isnt that the girls dorm? OY RO--"  
  
George clamped a hand over Fred's mouth michieviously. "Lets not ruin his fun."  
  
Ron swung the Hermoine's door open. "OY HERMOINE!" Ron glanced at Hermoine, who had feathers scattered all over her. She was evidently beating a pillow before his arrival.   
  
Startled, Hermoine looked up and over at Ron's figure at the door. "R-ron! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron blinked and did a double take of his surroundings. "Oh **shit**. This is the girls dorm."  
  
"Would you at least be more observant next time before barging into people like that?" She snapped.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he glanced around for any sign of Lavender and Parvati.   
  
Hermoine seemed to read his mind. "They arent here--luckily. Why did you come up here in the first place? Dont you have an essay to do?"  
  
Ron scowled deeply at Hermoine. "Fine. I guess the news of Harry's condition isnt important to you."  
  
Hermoine brightened a great deal, leaving Ron to flush a bit. "He--How is he? He's going to be alright, isnt he?"  
  
Ron felt a creeping jealousy come up, but brushed it away. "Yea, he's fine." He said casually. A sudden wave of guilt passed through him when he recalled the brief moment of jealousy. "Uh Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes?" Hermoine braced herself for another argument.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I over reacted. I guess I was under a lot of stress."  
  
Hermoine's facial features softened and she smiled. "Its...ok. I guess I over reacted too."  
  
Ron felt his face sting slightly with the blush coming up.   
  
_She looks so cute when she blushes. Gah! What am I thinking?_  
  
Desperate for a change of topic, Ron cleared his throat. "Ah-uh...could you um help me with my potions essay?"  
  
"I thought you didnt need any help." Hermoine teased gently, her cinnamon brown eyes dancing in the light. "Alright, but only if you teach me to be better at chess." Hermoine made her way off of her bed to continue down the steps with Ron.  
  
"But you know, it's good that you lose at _something._" Ron said, grinning.  
  
-------------  
  
"Ron? Ron!" Hermoine's voice broke into Ron's thoughts.  
  
"Uh what? What page are we on?"  
  
"Honestly Ron, what is wrong with you today? We finished the essay and we're playing chess right now. Why are you thinking about that essay?"  
  
Ron blinked in confusion. "Um right. Sorry about that. Is it my turn?"  
  
"Yes. I've been waiting for--"  
  
"_HEY_! How did you get half of my chess pieces?" Ron stared at his remaining chess pieces on his side of the board. They all seemed to be glowering at Ron.  
  
Hermoine sighed. "You werent paying attention thats why. Listen, I agreed to help you on your essay if you helped me learn to play chess. I didnt want you to let me win." Hermoine looked into Ron's emerald eyes to scold some more when she suddenly came to a stop. Was it her imagination or was Ron staring at her?  
  
Ron turned quickly away when Hermoine looked at him. "Sorry. I guess I was a bit distracted."  
  
Hermoine looked behind her. "Of what?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Forcing himself to keep his concentration with half of his chess pieces lost, in the end, Ron eventually won.   
  
--------  
  
Ron slipped on his cotton pajamas and settled into bed, pulling the warm covers over him. Unlike his other roomates, who were sound asleep, Ron couldnt sleep. He had too many thoughts in his mind.  
  
Or rather, too many thoughts about a particular _someone_ on his mind.   
  
_Why do I keep visualizing her smile? ...why the hell cant i stop thinking about her damnit?_ Ron tossed and turned for a few minutes more before trying to settle down.   
  
_I couldnt keep my concentration during the chess game, I kept thinking of her...Hermoine probably thinks I'm really strange now…_ Ron sighed, before wincing as he brought up former emotions, along with more visualizations of Hermoine earlier. A sudden shock surged through Ron, and he clutched the front of his shirt.   
  
_...No...I cant be..._ Ron shook his head fiercely. _She's my best friend...I cant be in love...with _her_ ....can I?_   
  
Ron thought it over carefully. It wasnt long ago that he had also fell in love with another girl. Fleur. Fleur Delacour. But unlike Hermoine, he hadnt a chance with her.   
  
Now that he though about it, Hermoine had definitely changed. Although her parents disapproved the sudden changing of her teeth size, they eventually grew to a liking of it. They even took her to a salon, for that matter, and smoothed down her hair alike what she had for the Yule Ball.   
  
He also remembered the bitterness of the Yule Ball as well. _Victor Krum..._ Ron clenched his teeth as he visualized his face with Hermoine's. He completely forgot the embaressment of having a crush on his best friend. _If I dont see him again, it'll be too soon... _  
  
Tired out from frustration, Ron tried to sleep, only falling back into the turning and twisting motions from earlier.   
  
  
--------  
  
"Ron?"   
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Voices broke into Ron's sleepy mind and he proceded to cover his head with a pillow. "Go away." He moaned.  
  
Neville's uneasy voice disturbed Ron's sleeping state again. "Ron! We have Potions with P-p-proffesor Snape...y-you already m-missed breakfast." Neville was flung in a state of horror of what Snape would do to him if he were late.   
  
Ron suddenly snapped awake. "THE POTIONS ESSAY!"   
  
Dean slapped a hand to his own forehead. "Don't tell me you forgot to do it. Snape'll have a fit."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No...no. I did it. What time is it?"  
  
Seamus checked the clock on the table. "Eight--"  
  
Ron gaped wordlessly. "_EIGHT_?! FUCK!" Hurrying, Ron used a summoning charm ("Accio!") to gather his robes and books and ran off to the bathroom.   
  
As Ron got out, the four ran down the steps, Ron slowed down a bit to eat the slice of toast that Neville had brought him.   
  
  
--------  
  
Snape eyed the four boys warily as they sat down, nearly being late.   
  
"10 points from Gryffinder." He said greasily, "For running in the classroom in such an uncivilized manner."  
  
Behind Ron, Draco Malfoy and his cronies snickered at them.   
  
Although the penalized students were fuming at Snape, as usual, they knew better than to object. Snape always favored his students above others, and took it to a hobby of picking on the other students. However, Snape was in an even fouler mood than usual. Harry Potter had been injured in another bizarre Quidditch Match, where three of the Slytherin players had deliberately teamed up to knock him off his broom, doing more injury than usual. Harry, had been able to skip the potions essay and recieve good marks for it as well, under Dumbledore's orders.  
  
The class proceeded to make love potions--and testing them. Snape originally paired Crabb and Goyle up with Hermoine and Ron, but Crabb gracefully knocked over Hermoine's cauldron onto himself. The fluid proceeded to flow to the next table where Goyle also had been infected. The two grew large red spots on their arms and all over, which seemed to burn them because they began grunting in pain.   
  
After taking an additional 10 points away from Gryffindor for lack of helping their partners, Snape reluctantly paired Hermoine and Ron up.  
  
"Thank god those gorillas were taken away." Hermoine muttered under her breath. Ron grinned sheepishly and agreed.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: My first try =P. lol. my AIM is yukigirl00. IM me if you can cause motivation for me, inspire me, or give me ideas. Thanks, and the credit you send will be noted. DONT IM me asking a/s/l. oi. C&C welcome. Sorry that it was a bit cut and blunt. I needed to get across the details.


	2. Durmstrang and Beauxbaton reappear

****

Chess Pieces

Rated PG13 for language and otherwise.

Author's Note: My first ficcy. =P R&R please. No flames…much help, but no flames. x_X;;

DISCLAIMER: *bows down to JK Rowling-sama* I am not worthy. So don't flame me. =P These characters aren't mine. *drools* If they were I'd be rolling in cash. *-*

****

CHAPTER TWO

Hermoine ladled out the sickeningly pink fluid that highly resembled pepto bismol. "It's the correct color..."

Ron spotted Lavender and Parvati spooning some of the fluid into green bottles. "Oh no." He groaned. To spare the two girls from trouble and Hermoine's lecturing, Ron kept quiet. He enjoyed Hermoine by his side anyway.

Peeves suddenly floated through the wall with Nearly Headless Nick. The poltergeist cackled and turned upside down. Ghosts were hardly spotted during classes, and it wasn't a wonder that Snape was looking very displeased.

"What is it?" Snape hissed angrily. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of teaching a class?"

Before Peeves could say anything, the larger translucent ghost floated down. "Terribly sorry Professor Snape. But the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students have arrived."

A ripple of voices began throughout the classroom, which displeased Snape even more. 

"Silence!" He barked. "Why are they coming here again? Surely there isn't another tournament now is there?" He turned his slitted eyes to Harry. 

"Of course not. You know that the tournament only comes four--"

"Enough! So they are needed now?"

Nick nodded. Looking grouchy, Snape reluctantly led the class up to the Great Hall, which was adorned with more festivity than the usual. The class sat down and began murmuring, now that they were free of Snape's lecturing.

Hermoine stared at her reflection in her golden platter, anxious. "Ron, do you think Victor is going to come?"

Ron felt a pang of jealousy. "You still haven't came around to call him Vicky?" He sneered.

Hermoine's eyes flashed at Ron. "So you _still_ want to fight Ron?"

"Who's fighting? Besides, you can go run to Vicky then. I'm sure--"

"Don't call him that! What is your grudge against him Ron? The Triwizard tournament is over." Hermoine glared at Ron before moving herself to sit with Parvati and Lavender.

Sickened and fed up by what he just did, Ron rose from the table as well and stalked off out of the Great Hall.

-----

"Ohhh. Hi Hermoine!" Lavender piped up. Noticing the lack of response, Lavender lowered her voice slightly. "Did you have another fight with Ron?"

"Ron _who_?" Hermoine huffed and threw her hair in a haughty matter.

"You know," Parvati said thoughtfully, without bothering to lower her voice. "The way Ron and Hermoine fight, you'd think they were married! Or at least girlfriend and boyfriend or something!" 

"I know!" 

Hermoine gritted her teeth. "Would you two stop talking as if I'm not here?"

"Oh Hermoine," Parvati continued to fuss in a ditzy way, "We _do_ know you're here! Isn't that right Lavender?"

"Yea, we aren't blind you know!" 

Hermoine rolled her eyes as the other two tittered and continued to fuss. 'Honestly,' she thought with annoyance, _Does **everyone** have to get on my nerves? _Making a discomforted noise, Hermoine took off from her seat and sat near Seamus and Neville.

"The nerve!" Parvati scolded at Hermoine's retreating back.

-----

"Hey Hermoine," Seamus grinned as Hermoine sat down. "Where's Ron?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "_Who's_ Ron?"

Neville moaned. "Oh no. You two had _another_ fight?"

Hermoine pushed her chair out to get up. "I have no idea what you are talking about Neville."

Seamus grasped her hand. "Sorry Hermoine, don't leave." Seamus expected just a grasp and a few words to stop Hermoine from leaving. He got much more than he expected. When his hand touched her wrist, a wave of sparks flew up his arm. He found himself looking at Hermoine more in a different way than before. He never came to realize the changes Hermoine had made over the summer, which were actually pleasing to his eye.

"Oh alright." Hermoine said, hiding her smile. She sat down and talked lightly with Seamus. After arranging a study meet later in the library, Seamus chatted normally with her, who turned a light shade of pink whenever Hermoine smiled or laughed.

"So Hermoine, you'll be able to see Krum again...now that they're revisiting and all..." Seamus blurted out, uncertain of the quick change of emotions towards Hermoine and the topic.

Hermoine blushed deeply and nodded. "We've been keeping touch. By owl post." She added.

Seamus forced an artificial smile. "S-so are you two still an item or what?"

Hermoine stared at the sandy-haired boy quizzically, causing him to recoil. "You're starting to sound like Parvati!" A few uneasy laughs followed before Hermoine's face fell. "I don't know...I mean, I don't know his feelings for me...in fact I don't even know my feelings for him..." Hermoine bit her bottom lip. "We really haven't seen each other for so long. My parents didn't allow me to go with him over the summer."

Seamus quickly hid his relief with fake sympathy. "Well, whatever it comes to, you two would make great friends. Get along really well."

"Thanks Seamus. You're a great friend." Hermoine said, smiling.

-----

Not to far off, in a shadowy hall leading out from the Great Hall and towards the Astronomy tower stood Ron. Guilt swept at him as he spied on Hermoine and Seamus, yet still too far to make out their conversation. 

Jealousy stabbed at Ron as he watched Hermoine smile and chatter with Seamus. Seeing Hermoine blush deeply at something Seamus said set Ron off. "WHAT? She just had an argument with me and she's fli-...she's...blushing." Ron sighed and took his eyes off of the two, and slumped back against the wall.

"This is too much," Ron continued to whisper to himself. "I don't even understand why I like her...Like Mum always says to Fred and George: "Why do--" 

*CLANK*

Ron turned swiftly to face the glistening suit of armor that had produced the sound. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Ron readied his wand.

"Ron! Put that wand down. It's me, Harry!" Harry slipped out from behind the armor. "Sorry if I scared you Ron. I just--"

"How long have you been here?" Ron demanded.

"I...just got here."

"No you haven't. You're lying. I didn't do three parchments on truth potions for nothing. Tell me the truth, I won't get angry Harry."

"I...got here while you were spying on Hermoine and Seamus. I was going to go the other way so I wouldn't disturb you. I won't tell anyone what you said. I promise."

"Oh...alright. Come on, I wanna sit down, at least I have someone to talk to."

"Another fight?"

Ron shrugged and took a seat. "Why does she _always_ over react?"

-----

Hermoine clenched her teeth. "Why does he _always_ tease Victor like that?"

-----

"She always so **stubborn**!"

-----

"He's always so **ridiculous**!"

-----

"She's such a **_know-it-all_**"

-----

"He's such an **_idiot_**."

-----

"I **_can't_** stand--" 

The torches that were lit dimmed down magically, and some ghosts began floating through the walls. The Great Hall quieted, all eyes on the headmaster of Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore smiled a magical twinkle in his eye shone as he stood up. "Winter vacation is coming, as many of you know. Granted that many of you are going home from the break, and others..." Dumbledore cast a brief gaze at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. "...Are staying here, I've invited a few guests to stay with us, and join the festivity. Please welcome our guests!" 

The Great Hall erupted in applause as Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students filtered into the Hall. Bright banners of all the houses hung from the ceiling, which now added the coat of arms of the school that the guest students came from. 

Harry noticed the olive skinned, and fairly large, Madame Maxime sit in a seat left of Dumbledore. He grinned as he saw her wave to Hagrid, who blushed under his hairy beard. And to the right of Dumbledore sat a man Harry never saw before, which was most probably Durmstrang's new headmaster.

He spotted Victor Krum in black robes near the lead of his group. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermoine blush and wave back at Victor as Ron grew red from anger.

Dumbledore broke out in a fresh smile at all the new faces, and waited until they were all properly seated. Raising both his arms, with a wand in his right hand he spoke once more. "And let the feast begin!" 

Within an instant, all the once empty golden platters and goblets filled with delicious drink or food. Only Ron Weasley didn't enjoy the feast thoroughly.


	3. Invisibility Cloaks and Marauder Maps

****

Chess Pieces

Rated PG-13

Author's Note: Please AIM me at yukigirl00 if you have any suggestions to make. If I use your idea, you will be credited. Thank you. =P

DISCLAIMER: *bows down to JK Rowling-sama* I am not worthy. So don't flame me. =P These characters aren't mine. *drools* If they were I'd be rolling in cash. *-*

****

CHAPTER THREE

After the meal, Victor Krum took off from his seat and went to visit Hermoine. Ron, on the other hand, asked Harry if he could borrow the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. 

Following the map, Ron found Hermoine and Victor, seated on the grass next to the lake. 

"So...Herm-own-ninny," Krum said awkwardly. "Where did you go this summer?"

Hermoine smiled. "Well, I went to France for a while..."

Ron listened to them chatter on, when he suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. Ron quickly looked down upon his map. A small clear black dot stood, not too far away from Hermoine and Krum, yet very close to Ron. The dot read: **_Seamus Finnigan_**. Ron held his breath, anger bottling up inside of him. He watched the Seamus Finnigan dot get closer to a Ronald Weasley dot. Probably in efforts for a better view. 

Angry, Ron shoved Seamus out of the bushes and snickered as he stumbled out, disturbing the conversation. 

"Seamus?" Hermoine said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"Sorry Hermoine," Seamus stood up, straightening himself out. "I uh...was looking for garden gnomes...for my hands on project." 

"Really? Well you won't find any here, Hogwarts is bewitched so that they don't come here. Haven't you read Hogwarts, A History?" Hermoine said.

Wanting to please Hermoine, Seamus nodded. Ron noticed him cross his fingers behind his back and he rolled his eyes at Seamus.

"Really? Well I guess we have more in common than I thought. I'll help you on your project on our study meet, OK?" Hermoine smiled warmly at Seamus, causing Ron and Victor to grind their teeth.

Seamus beamed. "S-sure!" With that, he ran off.

To regain Hermoine's attention, Victor picked up a piece of parchment on the grass floor: the Marauder's Map. "Herm-own-ninny, Look at this." Seeing this, Ron searched himself for it, to find that when he pushed Seamus out, the parchment had been carelessly thrown out as well. 

__

Ohhh shit... Ron thought to himself. _I'm dead!_ Ron tried to get up as silently as possible, however, got his pant leg caught on a root. 

Hermoine took the parchment away from Victor gently before realizing what it was. She had, seen a familiar dot on the page that read Ronald Weasley. She glared at the bushes where he hid briefly before tucking it in her robes. "Oh its nothing Victor, I've seen these before. They're from the Zonko's joke shop. Probably Seamus's, so I'll return it tomorrow."

Victor, was quickly asking questions about Hogsmeade and all the shops. "I've heard a lot about it." He said, nodding. "What's a butter--" 

*RIP*

Ron broke free of the root that held him. He didn't care that his pants were ripped, or that he was bleeding. He just wanted to get as far away as possible. 

"What was that sound?"

"Oh...probably a stray dog." Hermoine said, waving her hand impatiently. "Or rather a big fat **rat**."

-----

Harry watched Ron run up the steps to the common room, his pants ripped, and his leg bleeding. "What happened to you?" Harry got up from his armchair concerned. 

Ron sat down on another fluffy armchair, resting his head against the seat, and put the Invisibility Cloak in his lap and quietly blurted out the whole story.


	4. A fight during winter break

****

Chess Pieces

Rated PG 13

Author's Note: Um…sorry for the long blabberence here. If you don't want to read it, basically Ron and Hermione get in a BIG fight. =P

DISCLAIMER: *bows down to JK Rowling-sama* I am not worthy. So don't flame me. =P These characters aren't mine. *drools* If they were I'd be rolling in cash. *-* pleasure

****

CHAPTER FIVE

When Ron finished answering Harry's questions, Hermione burst in angrily. Shaking furiously, she walked over to Ron. "**RON WEASLEY**! How dare you spy on Victor and I!"

Ron defended himself. "Well I wasn't the _ONLY_ one there. Seamus was there too!"

"He was just looking for garden gnomes. He must have missed that chapter in Hogwarts, A History. At least _HE_ can relate to me." Hermione said, loudly.

Harry sighed. At least most of the Gryffindors were out to bed or at dinner. Harry made no signs of breaking up the argument. Pass arguments showed that he should not get in the middle of things.

"And you _BELIEVED_ him?!" Ron roared back.

"More than I do to you! You...you...you disgust me!" Hermione fled the room, and up to her dorm.

Ron held his head in his hands and moped. "Harry...we can never get along..."

Harry grimaced. "Give it time and you two will make up. Like always. Besides," he added with a lighter note, "its winter break!"

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right..."

-----

Lavender watched as Hermione flopped on her bed. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Hermoine groaned. "Ron..."

Grinning, Lavender went to sit next to the recumbent Hermione. "Well...you two would be able to make it up and be friends again."

Hermione began to realize that, without Parvati by her side, Lavender wasn't that bad. "Yea...friends..." Hermione sighed. "Lavender?"

"Mhm?"

"Well you know so much about boys right?"

Lavender widened her eyes. "Are you looking for boy advice?" She asked slyly. 

"No. I just want you to tell Ron that I'm sorry for yelling at him. Knowing that you know boys better than I do..." Hermione concealed a smile behind her hand as Lavender sighed with disappointment.

"Sure, sure."

-----

Lavender walked over to Ron once she met the bottom stair.

"Um...Ron?"

"Yea Lavender?"

"Uh..." Lavender blushed. Why was she acting so...giggly now? She never did that around Ron. Her giggles were once reserved for Cedric Diggory. "H-Hermione said that she..."

Ron leaned eagerly forward without knowing so. "She...?"

"She's sorry...for yelling at you."

"Oh..." Ron's hopefulness drained away. "Tell her that its OK."

-----

"**_WHAT_??!!! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE TO ME**!" Hermoine punched at her pillow. "Ok. _OK_. **_OK_**!" She shrieked. "I hate him! I hate him! He's so dense! Ron Weasley you--" The small annoying voice spoke at the back of her mind: _sexy redheaded_-- "**FOOL**!" Hermoine groaned and fell back on her bed.

Lavender felt beads of sweat from uneasiness and stopped packing. "Hermione...please try to lower your voice, Ron might--"

"FINE THEN!" A voice boomed from downstairs. "I'M A DENSE FOOL AM I? YOU STUBBORN BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione gasped. In all her life with Ron, she had never heard him call her a Mudblood. Overcame with shock, she screamed the words she regretted. "I HATE YOU RON WEASLEY AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"FINE!" Ron screamed from downstairs, although his mind protested. "FINE!" Hermione could hear him run upstairs and slam his door.

"Lavender..." Hermione stared in shock. "..."

-----

It was the start of the winter break, and Hermione spent as much time as possible with Victor Krum. And away from Ron. She soon discovered that Krum only regarded Hermione as a friend, and she found she returned the same feelings. Besides the visitors, who frequently played out in the snow, Hermione continued to study. Ron continued to play chess. 

Hermione would study.

Ron would play chess.

Harry was starting to go crazy.

****

Three days later:

Hermione had officially finished all the Charms books, besides the ones in the restricted section.

Ron had officially finished beating Harry 100 times in chess.

Harry _DID_ go crazy.

-----

Harry stood up and cleared the Chessboard. "Look, you and Hermione have to make up. We cant just live on like this! Especially in winter break. Winter break is for fun...jolly things..."

Ron sighed. "I know...I know. But what if she doesn't accept my apology?"

Harry grinned. "I know a way that she can't resist."

Ron glared at Harry. "And besides, you only did this so I wouldn't beat you in chess 101 times. I had you in check too."

-----

Hermione sighed. She was all alone...again. 

"What Granger...where's Potter and Weasley?" A drawling voice said. Hermione knew it too well.

"Go away Malfoy."

"I thought you'd enjoy some company." Malfoy hissed at her and sat down at the seat next to Hermione.

"I said go away you dirty piece of shi--"

Before she could react, Malfoy had gripped her throat and pinned her against the wall. "Don't you _EVER_ call _ME_ a dirty piece of shit or else...You...Mudblood." Pleased to see her scarcely breathing, Malfoy dropped her.

He sneered. "Pathetic."

Hermione rubbed her throat in pain as she saw him leave.

-----

Hermione sighed. She was too weak to handle Malfoy, and he threw he around like a rag doll, mocking her. She had spilled the story to Harry...and Ron had overheard, although she pretended that he wasn't there.

"I couldn't reach my wand in time...I'm thinking of taking a self defense class. As in...physical contact."

Harry winced. "How are you going to do that with all those other classes? You're still taking two more classes than Ron and I."

Hermione's eyes flashed, and she gathered her books. "Ron _WHO_?"

After she left, Ron ran his hand through his hair in distress.

"Ready to tell you the plan?" Harry smiled warily.

"No."

"No?"

"I'll sweep her off her feet."

"..."


	5. And the rose prevails

****

Chess Pieces

Rated PG 13

Author's Note: Lol. Fluffy ending...well for this chapter that is. Not for the story, you can count on that. =P I might not write a lot more, due to my schedule, but I'll try. And thanks for the reviews! =P

P.S. -_-; the fluff part was a mesh of ideas that I created from reading several fanfics. So if it's a bit confusing...I have bad meshing skills.

DISCLAIMER: *bows down to JK Rowling-sama* I am not worthy. So don't flame me. =P These characters aren't mine. *drools* If they were I'd be rolling in cash. *-*

****

CHAPTER FIVE

Harry Potter leaned forward, placing his head in his hands on the library table. He sighed and wondered where Ron was. Hermione didn't feel much like talking. Harry suspected it was because of Ron and that she was engrossed in her book. A stack of books towered beside her. Just _watching_ her study bored Harry. He had came just in case Malfoy, the jerk came again.

Harry groaned. Now he was actually looking forward to meeting Malfoy, just so something could happen. Finally, Fleur herself came over to the library. Hermione ignored her presence by reading even deeper into the book. 

"Hi Fleur." He greeted to the longhaired beauty.

"'Ello 'arry." Fluer said brightly. "We are zrowing a partai in the Guri..ffyindor common zroom. Would zu like zu come?"

Harry smiled back. "Sure. Hey Hermione! Let's go up to the common room, there's a party." His face fell as he saw her shake her head in a definite no. "Come on Hermione. You need a rest. If you don't, I'll just keep nagging you until you do." His eyes glittered with laughter. "And you know I will."

Peeved, Hermione shut her book with a loud snap and followed Harry and Fluer with reluctance. When they reached the top of the stairs and had given the password (Pearl Water), they found the common room adorned with decorations a food, streamers going everywhere and crackers exploding every so often.

Despite the loud noises, and to Harry's dismay, Hermione simply sat down on an armchair and continued reading her book.

-----

Two figures were silhouetted against the blinding sun. The setting sun displayed a beautiful sheen over the lake, and spread all over the grounds. 

There Draco Malfoy and his simpering girlfriend Pansy Parkinson walked with him. Draco rolled his eyes with disgust as Pansy wrapper her arms around his neck. Hell, he'd rather have Granger do that than her. It was only his father that bound him within these ties with Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't that she was ugly, she wasn't that bad looking. But she was a slut and stupid. A stupid slut. Draco Malfoy groaned and wondered how it could get any worse than this. 

But Draco Malfoy continued being lost in his thoughts.

And this is why Draco never heard or seen the clad black figure sneak up behind him and smash his face and his platinum blonde hair down onto the pavement, knocking him out. Pansy Parkinson screamed in terror. But before she went to check on her boyfriend as normal people do when someone's hurt, she gazed after the retreating figure on the skateboard. 

__

Wow. Thought Pansy. _He must be really strong to do that to Draco. And he has a nice figure too...**AND** he's a skate boarder!_ Pansy felt herself lusting after the unknown man in black until a loud splash made by the giant squid in the pond made her begin realizing what happened. 

Pansy stared at Draco Malfoy dumbly.

Suddenly, Pansy shrieked with dramatic terror in her voice. "_DRACO_! Are you all right?" Pansy bent over the unconscious, bleeding figure. She began girlishly dancing about from one foot to the next, fretting on what she should do.

5 minutes later.

Pansy stopped dancing around like a fool. "I know! I'll check his pace." (a/n: yes, I know it's a pulse. Well I was being stupid and I thought it was called a pace for a few moments......*blink*) Pansy flipped Draco over to find a little blood trickling out of his mouth. "Eww...I'm not touching him!" Pansy sighed, too stupid to go for help. Instead, she started lugging the unconscious body up to the castle, causing more pain onto Draco.

-----

Ron hummed cheerfully as he headed up toward the Gryffindor common room. He opened the door to the party and saw Hermione curled up with a book. Ron frowned at this for a moment before continuing to go to her. 

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.

No response.

"Um...Hermione?"

No response. 

"_OY_, Hermione!"

Hermione closed her book with a snap for a second time. "What the hell do you want Ronald Weasley?" She snapped at him.

The whole room went quiet. Harry just realized that, these visitors to this school have not experienced a Granger and Weasley fight, and found them quite interested.

Ron shrugged innocently. "To talk." It pleased Ron that everyone's eyes were on them.

"There is _NOTHING_ to talk about Ronald Weasley."

Ron grinned. "Oh well, then Hermione Granger, I'll strike up a conversation with you." He seemed to be enjoying this.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. _How dare he,_ She thought. _He acts as though what he did yesterday never happened. Does he really not care for me at all?_

"Well Hermione Granger?" 

Harry was pleased to hear that some young girl from Beauxbatons murmur to her friend that this was better than usual soap operas. Harry grinned inwardly as the young girl's friend nodded. Harry trusted whatever Ron had up his sleeve. 

"Ronald Weasley...you...you...big, stupid, foolish....ARRRGHHH!!" Hermione stood up, throwing her hands up in frustration. She couldn't find any words that weren't curse words. "Ronald Weasley, you...I just don't understand you! You hurt me, you insult me, you..." A little annoying voice in the back of her mind woke up. **_You make me fall in love with you..._** _Shut up_, she hissed to it. **_Ohh, I see we have a little attitude problem here,_** the voice said huffily and hmphing.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked somewhere else so she didn't have to stare in his eyes. And so that he couldn't see the threatening tears. "And now...you act as though it _NEVER_ happened! You inconsiderate--"

"Sorry." She looked at Ron suddenly, a little shocked. And then she noticed the beautiful blooming rose that was clutched in his hand. "I'm really sorry. You're right Hermione. I _was_ an inconsiderate jerk. Will you ever forgive me?" 

Hermione found herself lost in his loving eyes that seemed to embrace her. The crowd awwed and watched as Hermione, began turning as red as the rose she held. "Well...this once I suppose Ron..." She didn't want to seem to fully give in however. "But don't think you can always charm your way out of these." She shot him a playful smile. 

Just from the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure dragging another unconscious one. "Pansy?" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized the one she was dragging was none other than Draco Malfoy. And his eyes were closed.


	6. Ron's confession (not love, the story is...

****

Chess Pieces

Rated PG 13

Author Notes: Flames=toaster for waffles. Reviews that improve my writing in a nice manner are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Yuki no own these characters. Booyah.

****

CHAPTER SIX

Just from the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure dragging another unconscious one. "Pansy?" Hermione's eyes widened as she realized the one she was dragging was none other than Draco Malfoy. And his eyes were closed.

Hermione rushed out of the common room to see what had happened. Eager for more action, everyone followed. At a closer inspection, Draco Malfoy was still breathing with a large bloody lump on his head. His pants were ripped in several places, revealing green and black boxers. Hermione felt herself blush slightly as she noticed this.

"Parkinson!" She said. "What happened to Malfoy?"

Usually, Pansy would shrug Hermione off, but she was eager to tell the story in front of such a large audience. "Well..." Pansy began, "Me and Draco were taking a romantic walk when suddenly some really hot guy in black smashed his head into the pavement. He had this really nice build! And he just ran off on his skateboard!" Pansy squealed. "It was so romantic!" 

Hermione stared at her, and then noticed the grammar error.

Pansy hmphed. "Ok, so the guy was a jerk...but a _HOT_ jerk!"

Harry saw that Ron had backed away, and a smile tugged at his lips.

Hermione raised her eyebrows curiously. "So how did he get those rips in his pants?"

"Oh you are so dense Granger. I dragged him all the way up here. Duh, and there were these rocks that damaged my shoes! Oh Drakie is going to pay for that!" Pansy continued to ramble on and on endlessly, and then heading back to the hospital wing. Then stopping for a moment, placing a finger at her chin. "But...whoever smashed Drakie's face into the pavement was carrying a rose..." She shrugged and went out of sight.

Hermione turned sharply and glared at Ron. "_YOU_?! Another fight with Malfoy?" 

Ron recoiled a bit. "Hermione..."

"So you decided to pick a fight with Malfoy before coming here?!" The thought that he would go fight first instead of apologize to her first struck her hard. "Why...you..."

Ron fumed. "Hell yeah it was me! You know why I did it Hermione?! Because of you. That jerk...I would've done more damage to him if I didn't have that rose in my hand!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort back, but closed it slowly as she realized what he had said. The crowd watched on eagerly. "W-what?"

Ron flushed. "I...shoved his head into the pavement. He's such a jerk to you, and he deserved it." 

The two began blushing furiously. "Th-thanks. Ron." Hermione said quietly.

The crowd that was watching them began bursting in furious applause. Whistles sounded from the boys, including Victor Krum. 

-----

The crowd slowly departed as the Gryffindor common room only held Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Hermione stretched luxuriously before collapsing into the crimson, fluffy, armchair. She was preparing mentally for that study session with Seamus after winter break. Ron was leaning on the windowsill, pretending to be watching the sky turn gray as it announced snowfall. However, in truth, he was sneaking looks at Hermione. Harry was polishing his Firebolt broomstick with the broomstick cleaning kit he had received two years ago as a birthday gift from Hermione.

The snow broke out from the clouds, and fat flakes drifted lazily downwards. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Why don't we go outside and have snowball fight?" 

Hermione looked up from her book. "Now? But I really want to read about--"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, come on. You haven't been outside since we had classes. It's the day before Christmas."

Hermione found herself giving in and dressing for the weather outside.

-----

The three went outside to find some other people outside already playing in the snow. Hermione just wrapped her scarf up tighter around her neck. She disapproved of getting her new sweater wet and soggy.

Annoyed that Hermione was just standing there, Harry threw a snowball at her back. In surprise, Hermione tripped over her own feet...

…And onto Ron.


End file.
